SINGINGITICE!
by Ghostfur
Summary: When a prank goes terribly wrong, the clans break out into a disease called Singingitice?
1. prolog

Talonpaw opened his eyes in excitement. Today was the day that he would pull a prank on Blackstar. As far as Talonpaw knew, no one had EVER managed to pull a prank on the Shodowclan leader, and Talonpaw was going to be the first, and he was proud of it. Talonpaw silently crept out of the apprentices den, and raced tward Blackstar's den.

"Blackstar! help me!" Talonpaw sang as ran into Blackstar's den. "I think I'm infected with some really weird sickness!" the apprentice continued. Still. Singing.

"What do you mean by that?" Blackstar asked Talonpaw.

"I can't stop singing!" Talonpaw replied.

Blackstar burst into giggles. "Talonpaw! You sound hilarious!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you try to pull a prank on Balckstar like that?" Owlfur asked Talonpaw while they were out hunting.

"I wanted to be the first to do so." Talonpaw replied.

However, he sang this. _I thought I was talking to Owlfur, not singing. Why can't I talk? What is happening to me? _Talonpaw thought in a panic.

_**Gostfur does not own any of Warriors. Thx!**_

**Please review for comments, questions, and suggestions so I can make this a better story! =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo peps!**

**Greystripe: Who are you** **talking to?**

**Me: Why hello the Greystripe! Greystripe, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Greystripe.**

**Deathkit: I think everyone has already read about him.**

**Me: Really?**

**Deathkit: Ya**

**Greystripe: HELP ME! DEATHKIT IS HERE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!**

**Deathkit: I think Greystripe has had too much suger.**

**Me: I think so to**

**Deathkit: I have the best idea ever!**

**Me + Greystripe: What is it?**

**Deathkit: Lets have an icream party!**

**Greystripe: Ya! Your the best Deathkit!**

**Unkown Caracter: Greystripe! Get away from her! Your gonna die!**

**Me: When did you get here Firestar?**

**Firestar: Opps! Bye Bye!**

**Me: 10 reviews, and we get an icecream party!**

**Greystripe: YAY!**

**Deathkit: Did you have to pick reviews?**

**Me: On to the story!**

Leafkit raced tward the medecine cats den with exitment. Cinderpelt had a sick cat in her den and Leafkit hoped she could help somehow. She was hoping that she would become Cinderpelt's apprentice so she could learn all about the herbs that she used to help other cats. However, her sister, Squirrelkit really wanted to be a warrior.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar called.

At the ceromony, Whitekit became an apprentice and the day went on normally. However, Firestar decided that Whitekit would go to The gathering that night. Most of the apperentices were jelous though.

"I think you should ditch the gathering!" one of the apperentices called out.

~~~~~~~~~~at the gathering~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whitepaw's heart leaped as they reached fortrees. The leaders from the other clans were there!

When the leaders greeted eachother, Blackstar only nodded.. _Hmm. Thats thats weird._ Whitepaw thaught as she looked carefully at the leaders. When Firestar asked the leaders who wanted to go first, Blackstar did not reply. _Even weirder. All of the warriors said that Blackstar would go first even if he did not have the chance. _Whitepaw thaught.

"Then how about Riverclan." Leporstar anounced. "I will go first." she continued. "Riverclan has has been blessed this final moon of leaffall. There had been no twolegs and all of our freshkill piles were full."

"I'll go now." Tallstar said after Lepordstar had finished."Windclan has been having a good moon as well. The freshkill piles have been full and all our warriors are the strongest they can be.

"Blackstar. Would you like to go now?" Firestar asked Blackstar, even though he shook his head anyway."Thunderclan has been stronger then ever this moon. We hope to have a good moon with less twolegs around. I hope the other clans will have a good moon as well."

Blackstar steped up and took a deep breath. "Shodowclan has also had a good moon." Blackstar announced. "Our freskki-" Blackstar sai-sang?

All of the cats from all of the clans that were at the gathering burst out laughing. Blackstar looked super emberesed.

Whitepaw thaught she was the only cat that was not laughing until she looked at Firestar. _Firestar is the only leader not laughing._ Whitepaw realized when she saw the Thunderclan leader

"The meeting is over!" Balckstar said and leaped of the Great rock.

~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firestar padded over to the warriors den with concern. The day was almost over and none of the warriors that even went to the gathering were not out of the den yet. When he reached the warriors den, all of the warriors in there were giving eachother nervous glances.

"Why are you not out of the den!" Firestar yowled at the warriors.

It was Cloudtail who spoke up."We don't want to emberes ourselfs." he sai-sang.

"You all do not..."

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Deathkit: If you put #iwanticecream and your favourite icecream flavour into the review, then you could be in the icecream party! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

"You are all singing?!" Leafkit heard Firestar yowl at his warriors. She was already running tward Cinderpelts den so she could explain what had happend. Whitepaw was running becide her. They had to tell Cinderpelt. What has happend to the warriors has goten to be a type a sickness that is not commen at all.

"Cinderpelt!" Leafkit yowled when she reached the medecine cats den.

"Serously, Leafkit. You don't have to come in yowling like there is an emergency." Cinderpelt told Leafkit. "Now tell me whats on your mind."

"It's the warriors that went to the gathering! They have not even taken a look outside of the warriors den!" Leafkit and Whitepaw told their story.

Cinderpelt just simply nodded when the two apprentices were done talking all of their breath out. "I'll take a look at them now." Cinderpelt began. "Would you two like to come with me?" Leafkit and Whtepaw nodded eagerly an followed Cinderpelt. When they got to the warriors den, all of the warriors looked as if they were about to die of nervousnes.

After Cinderpelt checked on the warriors, Leafkit saw her walk over to Firestar's den.

- Cinderpelt's POV-

Cinderpelt sighed as she padded tward Firestar's den. She needed to go to the moonstone and find out what was wrong with them.

"Firestar, Do you have a momment?" she asked Firestar as soon as she saw him in his den.

"What is it Cinderpelt." Firestar replied, half sighing.

"I'm going to the moonstone tonight."

Cinderpelt saw Firestar turn aound and look at her in alarm."What about the warriors? I don't know if they are infected with some really wired sickness, and you must know! But what if you don't know. What if our warriors are stuck singing like this forver?! What should I do? What should I do?!"

Cinderpelt licked him on the soulder. "Don't panic, Firestar. That is actually why I am going to the moonstone. The truth is, I don't know what, or if they are infected.

Firestar took a deep breath." Alright Cinderpeltt. Go to the moonstone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the moonstone~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cinderpelt wonderd what anser starclan would tell her when she fell alseep. Suddenly, she sented Littlecloud.

"Littlecloud? What are you doing here?" Cinderpelt asked the Shadowclan medecinecat.

"I could ask you the same thing." Littlecloud replied.

"Some of the warriors in Thunderclan won't stop singing." Cinderpelt responded with caution.

Littlecloud nodded. "Same here. Makes me wonder why he had even said that we were having a good moon. He was right about the fresh kill piles being full, but all moon, he has not been able to finish a sentence with out him singing a word."

"Really?!" Cinderpelt was suprised by this. She had not realized that Blackstar had even been haveing trouble.

"I guess it's time we went to sleep and got some ansers."

"Ya"

Then the two medecine cats lyed down pressed their mussles on the cold stone, and fell asleep.

*****In the dream******

Cinderpelt opened her eyes to see Yellowfang leaning over her.

"I know, and have an anser that will help you fight this sickness." Yellowfang told her.

Cinerpelt opend her moutth to speak, but nothing came out.

"The sickness that the warriors from all of the clans are faceing is called **SINGINGITICE****!**"

**Me: Ya ya, I know I did not have to put that in bold, but what else could i do? It was the title!**

**Ghostkit: you know, you really could have put that in normal writing.**

**Me: SHUT UP! And remmember, REVIEW FOR THE ICREAM PARTY!**

**Greystripe: Ya! Review! I want my icecream!**


End file.
